Daddy's Hook
by xSmallTownGirlx
Summary: CSSS One Shot. Killian has to take care of His and Emma's new Born son during Christmas time and he can't help but think about everything that happend with his Little pirate. Daddy!Killian, Fluff


Outdoors the white snow glistened under the Christmas lights, which had been attached to every house in the whole Storybrooke. Small snowflakes fell from the sky as he looked out the window.

"Are you sure that you'll be fine?" Emma asked for the third time now, while she put on the necklace with the ring that he had given her a few years ago.

"Aye. I am sure."

Emma seemed to be skeptical.

"Love, enjoy the girls' night out. It's been ages since you were out."

"Are you really sure? I can stay here at home with you."

"I am more than sure."

She nodded slightly, "All right. You know where everything is and if something's wrong or you don't know what to do, please call me."

He laughed lightly, "I promise."

"Good."

"Will you promise me something?" He asked her.

"And what?"

"I want you to enjoy the evening, my love."

She approached a few steps. "I promise," she breathed against his lips, and kissed him briefly.

When she pulled away, he pressed his lips against her again. This time, they deepened the kiss, and it was long and passionate. Killian loved her so much and every day with her was a gift for him.

"I love you." He spoke as her backed away to fetch air.

"I love you too." She said with a smile on her face.

"You have to leave now." He answered with a glance on the clock.

She grabbed her purse, which lay on the bed and smoothed her Top. "Okay, so I'll leave now. I will be back home at the latest in three hours."

He nodded "Don't worry."

"I'll try." She admitted as they walked down the stairs.

"Hey, everything is fine. I've got everything under control and Henry spends tonight with Robin and Roland."

Emma nodded, "You're right." She grabbed her jacket and pulled it over. "Okay, see you later."

"Aye. Have fun, love. And be careful."

After a brief kiss, Emma disappeared through the front door, and he was alone. Well, not completely alone.

After a moment's thought he went into the living room and watched some TV in this magical box, which he still hadn't fully understood. More than three years and he still didn't understand most things in this realm.

The Christmas tree was decorated in the living room. Fairy lights, red Christmas balls and other decorations hung on the tree. Christmas is in a few days and for the first time for centuries he can spend it with his own family.

In TV they showed Christmas movies all day and on the radio you could barely hear any other music than Christmas music. Initially, it had been weird and unfamiliar to him. Everything had taken him by surprise, but now he had become accustomed. He liked it.

Sometimes, He and Emma take a stroll through the decorated streets, the snow under their shoes and gentle snowflakes from above.

Recently, Henry had started a snowball fight. Directly in front of Granny's Diner Killian got hit in the face by a snowball.

Then, he had of course returned the favor. They could barely stop laughing when they were done, and also completely soaked. At some point they had integrated Emma, and Roland had also taken part. He accidentally hit David with one of his snowballs, which he got back immediately.

Little Neal was wearing a snowsuit and always clapped his hands when he hit, him, his sister or his father with a small snowball. Snow then tried to protect him from approaching snowballs.

Henry needed a little longer to animate Regina to participate, but as she joined as well, everyone was happy. They had spread out over the empty main street, having a huge snowball fight.

While Robin threw one of his snowballs to David, he scurried over to Emma. He put his arms around her from behind and put his head slightly onto her shoulder before he pressed his lips against her cold, pink, cheek.

A smile crossed her face. His right hand slipped down to her tummy, "Are you okay, my love?"

"It's all right." She confirmed before turning in his arms, pressing her lips against his. Her hands found their way from his chest to his neck, where they buried themselves in his hair. The kiss was passionate and deepened. "Eww.. Stop it!" He heard David yell before he and Emma got hit by a snowball and broke away from each other.

"You're not alone." Robin laughed. Later they were all together drinking a hot cocoa. It was Snow's idea and Granny was not thrilled when they entered all soaked and full of snow. But she gave them a smile and then brought them a round of hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon.

He loved to remember it, but was torn out of his thoughts by the baby alarm.

His son's room was not completely dark. A small lamp dipped it in a pleasant atmosphere. Slowly, he pushed the door open, to find his little one crying in his crib. His little hands were clenched into fists and his face was all red from crying.

"Shhh," he tried to calm him. Killian leaned forward to lift him gently. He put the crying baby to his chest and stroked repeatedly cautiously with his hand over his head. The hair of his son was almost as dark as his own. And actually he was his mini me.

Liam had his eyes too. Though he found his sons eyes even more beaming than his own ones. But he had Emma's chin. The same one that his grandmother bequeathed his mother.

Killian wandered with Liam through his nursery, that was made for a pirate. And he also was their little pirate. But he would not stop crying. Killian sat down in the armchair which did not help. He rocked him gently back and forth, but in vain.

Half an hour had passed in which he tries to calm his son. Should he call Emma? She could soothe him better than he. Maybe Liam was hungry? Not really possible. Emma had fed him before she left. Killian walked with Liam through the whole house.

He showed him the lighting outside through the window, spoke to him or humming melodies. He sat down on the sofa and positioned his little pirate cautious in his arms.

Liam lay in his left arm and with his hand he stroked his hair or his face repeatedly. Killian was still afraid to hurt him with his hook even if Emma had repeatedly assured him that he would never hurt him. There were times in her pregnancy where he really wondered if he could ever be a good father if he has his hook.

And he knew he was not the only one who has asked himself this question. The only who has never doubted it was his beautiful wife. He slowly rocked Liam back and forth in his arms. He still couldn't believe that Emma married him. He loved her and their son more than anything in the entire world. He could still remember everything. Every single second of this magical night where they conceived Liam. He grinned slightly. They had been on a date, after it they went home because they could hardly keep their hands off each other. They made Love all night. It was passionate, heated, somehow incredibly sexy. He could see the love in her eyes, he could feel her love. Then the two were intertwined, he remembered the light layer of sweat coating on their skin. They cuddled the rest of the night, they kissed, they touched each other.

His little sailor didn't stop crying and he remembered something he had read in one of the baby books. He gently put Liam on the sofa and stood up. He undid the buttons of his shirt and took it off. Then he put it aside on the arm of the armchair and lifted Liam carefully. He held him gently against his bare chest.

First, they walked through the living room before he lay down on the sofa. His son was on his chest, his small hands relaxed and he slowly stopped crying. His fingers buried themselves easily in his chest hair. Killian held him with his hand, watching the little bundle that lay on his chest, in the dimmed light of the Christmas tree.

His son fascinated him again and again since the day when he learned that he exists. He had been caught off guard by his feelings then. Happiness, nervousness, fear and disbelief. The first time, when he and Emma had seen her son in an investigation on this ultrasound was overwhelming. They have seen and heard his steady heart beat.

The day he was born, he couldn't put into words. It was middle of the night as Emma has woken him.

"He's coming." She had said and after that he slightly panicked. They had remained in bed for a while, because Emma had assured him that they still had plenty of time. He caressed her stomach and kissed her. He had told her that everything would be fine, even if he was afraid himself.

They had both talked about their fears and they both tried to overcome their fears with each other. Emma was afraid that she would not make it. That she wouldn't be a good mother. But he had this fear too. The fear, the pressure of not being good enough. Or to fail. Emma knew that he was afraid for her too. Not just a few women had died during childbirth. At least from the time where he came from. And then there was the matter with his hook. She had spoken to him. Told him that no difference would do if he has a hand or hook. That their child would grow up with it and that it won't matter to their son. She promised him that he would not hurt him and that Liam will love him unconditionally. He was still surprised by, how little she cared about his hook.

Well, mostly, anyway. He had found that his hook turns her on incredibly. She didn't care if he had one hand or two. She loved him just the way he is. And he loved her just the way she is. They were two broken souls with a broken heart, but they have healed each other. They loved each other and now they would now be together forever.

At the hospital, he had held her hand and caressed it, because he couldn't do anything else. He hated to see her in pain. It hurt himself. And then there was this cry, the first cry of his son. When he saw him for the first time everything broke away. His worries and fears, all the hatred he had accumulated over the years, the nervousness and uncertainty. Only his love for his family grew.

And he didn't notice the tears that gathered in his eyes, and then rolled down his cheeks until Emma grabbed his hand again and told him that everything was fine.

"We have a son." She whispered. And it was one of the happiest moments in his life. It was one of those moments of which he never thought that he would have them.

He was allowed to cut the umbilical cord before he bent down to his wife and kissed her.

Killian was scared when he was allowed to hold the little Liam the first time. He was so small and so fragile, and he didn't want to hurt him in any way. But Emma encouraged him. She squeezed his hand tightly and smiled.

And when he was in his arms and stared at him through his bright blue eyes he knew it. It was perfect. He was perfect.

They had stared at each other and he had carefully placed his hand on the belly, when his son grabbed his finger and slowly closed his tiny hand around it.

Liam David Jones had been their early Christmas present and he could not be more proud. Everyone was happy as the little prince was born. The immediate family had visited them in the hospital. Henry was very excited about his little brother. Snow was more than fond of him and David seemed to be happy too. He had tapped him on the shoulder before he pulled him into a hug.

"Congratulations. Take good care of your family."

"I will." Killian promised.

A few days later he could finally bring his family back home and everything was perfect. Later, he and Emma took their son to Granny's to officially introduce him and to announce his name. They didn't want to do that but his mother-in-law had insisted.

Emma had held him and he had protectively put his arm around his family.

Everyone loved Liam. Granny volunteered to babysit and Leroy could not resist one or two stupid comments. But David defended witted as Leroy alluded to his hook.

That night when they came home, all three of them lay in their huge bed and they watched the small miracle that they had created. They kissed each other and swore their love for each other.

When he came back from his memories Liam was completely calm. He caressed his son's head and froze slightly as he grabbed his hook while sleeping. His little fingers firmly enclosed the cold metal. And he admired the situation. Emma was right.

"Daddy is keeping you save, my little one." He spoke quietly not to wake him. "Don't be afraid. Papa will protect you." He pressed his lips lightly on the crown of his head.

"I love you, Liam."


End file.
